Mysterious Sender - Part 1 (Indonesian Ver)
by nadiaazafrannisaa11
Summary: Annyeong! Ini ff ketiga author.. Hope you like it guys!


Author : ** sittizafrannisa**

Title : **Mysterious Sender**

Cast : **-Cho Kyuhyun**

** -Han JiHee**

**Anneyeonghaseyo readers and visitors:3 Ini adalah ff kedua author:3 Semoga ff ini banyak yang suka ya:D Mian kalo ganyambung banyak typo atau apa:3 **

**-Author POVs-**

Ada seorang wanita yang kini telah duduk dibangku kayu di sungai Han. Wanita itu menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang di sungai itu. Sesekali rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai gerai. Lalu gadis itu berpindah duduk kerumput hijau di sungai itu, ia meluruskan kakinya.

Tiba tiba, ia merasa sebuah benda tersentuh oleh tangannya. Ia melihat benda apa yang disentuhnya tadi dan ia menemukan gulungan surat bewarna coklat kepudaran, ia pun membukanya

**-JiHee POVs-**

Ada sebuah benda yang tersentuh oleh tanganku. Akupun melihatnya, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah gulungan surat bewarna coklat kepudaran, sepertinya sudah lama. Aku membukanya perlahan lahan..

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung

Dan ternyata isi surat itu adalah

_Bagi siapa yang menemukan surat ini, berarti kau adalah orangnya. Kau harus datang ke sungai ini setiap malam hari Jumat. Kau tidak perlu menanyakan aku ini siapa, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Sampai bertemu dihari Jumat._

Apa apaan isi surat ini? Yang benar saja. Aku saja tidak tahu pengirim surat itu, dan dia dengan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk datang malam malam hari Jumat, aish.

Aku akan mencoba datang pada hari Jumat dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Apa salahnya kan?

**Han River's**

**Friday, 15th September 2013**

Aku kini telah duduk dibangku kayu seperti biasanya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 kst. Aku menunggu si pengirim itu memunculkan dirinya.

**30 minutes later..**

Sejauh ini, tidak ada kemunculan seseorang pun. Aku bingung. Jangan jangan ini hanya jebakan belaka saja. Tetapi, aku akan terus menunggu, jika 10 menit tidak ada yang terjadi juga, aku akan pulang kerumah.

Krek...!

Tiba tiba ada sebuah gulungan surat lagi jatuh di kakiku. Akupun mengambilnya

_Akhirnya kau datang juga, hahaha. Kau tidak usah jengkel karena aku tidak menampakkan diriku. Kau harus menunggu. Suatu hari dihari Jumat yang akan datang, aku akan menampakkan diriku. Kau lihat dibagian atas surat. Ada sebuah gelang bewarna coklat. Kau pakai itu. Kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu gelang apa, kau pakai saja. Sampai jumpa di Jumat yang datang._

Hah? Apalagi ini? Jumat yang akan datang? Yang benar saja. Apa orang ini betul betul ingin mengerjaiku? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin juga. Dan.. gelang? Gelang apa ini ya? Tapi cukup bagus juga, tak ada salahnya jika kupakai. Baiklah, aku akan datang di Jumat berikutnya..

**JiHee Apartemen's, Seoul**

"Hyo~a, bisakah kau datang kerumahku sekarang? Aku ingin berbicara padamu" aku menelpon sahabatku, Nam HyoRa.

"Arraseo. Aku akan datang 20 menit lagi. Annyeong" jawabnya diseberang

"Gomawo Hyo~a. Annyeong" aku memutuskan sambungan telepon

**20 minutes later..**

"JiHee! Buka pintunya!" HyoRa mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Segera kubukakan pintunya

"Ne ne! Tunggu!" aku membukakan pintu

"Lama sekali kau. Nah, sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ketika aku pergi ke sungai Han, aku mendapati sebuah surat misterius. Si pengirim itu memerintahkanku untuk datang setiap Jumat malam. Ketika aku datang dihari Jumat, aku dikirimkan surat lagi dan sebuah gelang coklat seperti yang aku pakai sekarang. Lalu, didalam surat itu ia berkata bahwa aku harus datang dihari Jumat yang akan mendatang.." aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadanya

"Hmm.. sangat misterius" gumamnya

"Ne Hyo~a. Jadi, bagaimana saranmu?" tanyaku

"Kau terus saja ikuti perintah si pengirim itu sampai saatnya terbukti semuanya.."

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat dibulan Oktober. Berarti, aku harus datang ke sungai Han lagi untuk memenuhi perintah si pengirim misterius itu..

**Han River's**

**Friday, 2nd October 2012**

Aku melihat sekitar. Belum ada tanda tanda surat misterius itu. Akupun duduk dibangku seperti biasa. Kebetulan aku membawa ipod, jadi aku hidupkan ipod saja selagi menunggu..

**20 minutes later..**

"Ah! Ini dia!" aku mengambil surat itu yang kini sudah jatuh dibawah kakiku

Kubuka surat itu..

_Ketemu lagi^^ Aku yakin pasti kau sudah pernasaran kan? Hehehe arraseo, aku akan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, kau harus mengambil permata yang ada diatas surat itu. Kau celupkan permata itu kedalam air, daaaan... kau akan melihatku. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa^^_

Yeah! Akhirnya! Aku bisa melihat siapa orang itu sebenarnya! Hahaha. Langsung kuambil saja permata yang ada didalam surat tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, kucelupkan permata itu agak lama, tiba tiba...

Wush!

Ada cahaya yang sangat sangat terang tiba tiba didepanku. Aku pun terdampar kebelakang.

"Haaah!" aku menghalan cahaya itu dengan lenganku

Seketika cahaya silau itu menghilang. Aku kebingungan. Aku melihat kebelakang, dan menemukan sosok namja yang sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu itu.

"Hmm" namja itu berdehem, aku melihatnya

"Apa kau penerima surat itu agasshi?" tiba tiba sorot matanya mengarah ke mataku

"Hmm ne, wae?" aku bertanya padanya

"Aku adalah orangnya" jawabnya. Lantas aku kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata selama ini yang mengirimiku surat adalah seorang manusia, kukira adalah seorang yang 'gaib' dan ternyata tidak.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku padanya

"Ne. Mana gelang itu?" katanya menanyakan gelang yang diberinya disurat waktu itu

"Ini" aku menunjukkan gelang coklat yang ada dipergelangan tanganku

"Bagus" katanya. Tiba tiba ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menghampiriku

Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, mungkin sekitar 180cm. Kulitnya putih, matanya coklat, rambutnya

Juga coklat. Tampan. Hanya itu yang bisa kubilang ketika melihatnya berdiri didepanku.

"Ohiya, kau tinggal dimana?" tanyaku padanya

"Tidak perlu tau" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Sombong sekali namja ini

"Bisakah kau mengajakku keliling kota Seoul? Aku ingin jalan jalan" katanya

"Bisa. Tapi pakai apa?"

"Jalan kaki saja" jawabnya enteng

"Mwo?! Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Katamu berkeliling itu tidak melelahkan apa?" seruku

"Hah.. Kau ini. Baiklah, kita pakai taxi saja"

"Ara ara. Ayo sekarang kita cari taxinya" aku dan diapun berjalan kedepan taman untuk

mencari sebuah taxi.

"Ngomong ngomong, siapa namamu?" aku menanyakan namanya

"Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa namamu?" dia kembali bertanya

"Han JiHee. Kau bisa memanggilku JiHee" jawabku

"Ne" jawabnya sangat singkat. Dia sangat dingin. Maksudku dingin, dia tidak banyak bicara,

dan sikapnya selalu 'acuh tak acuh'

**-Author POVs-**

JiHee dan Kyuhyun sekarang telah berada didalam taxi yang mereka tumpangi. Mereka menikmati kota Seoul. Mereka juga mampir ke bioskop, restaurant, dan masih banyak lagi.

JiHee dan Kyuhyun cepat sekali mereka akrab

"Hufft, aku tidak kuat jalan jalan lagi!" JiHee memegang lututnya

"Kau ini, baru 5 tempat yang kita kunjungin masa kau sudah lemah?" seru Kyuhyun

"Kita berbeda!" JiHee tak mau kalah

"Jadi? Kau mau pulang hah?" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengalah

"Ne! Sekarang!" JiHee semangat kembali seketika

"Ara ara, tapi besok kita akan pergi kesepuluh tempat, oke?" jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Mwoya?!" jawab JiHee kaget

"Yasudah. Tidak jadi pulang" Kyuhyun berjalan kesekitar mall

"Ne ne! Baiklaah!" JiHee mengejar Kyuhyun dan menarik lengannya

"Hahaha. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun

"Tunggu! Kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya JiHee pada Kyuhyun

"Dirumahmu atau diapartemenmu" jawabnya santai

"Mwo?! Kau tidak punya rumah?! Aish" JiHee menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Ne. Aku tidak punya rumah, jadi aku akan tinggal dirumahmu" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk-nya

"Aishhh! Baiklah" JiHee mengalah

Mereka berduapun pulang ke apartemen JiHee

**-Kyuhyun POVs-**

Aku akan tinggal diapartemen JiHee. Sebenarnya, aku belum terlalu mengenalnya, tetapi, daripada aku harus tinggal dipinggir jalan dan dikira seorang gembel, mending aku menumpang dirumahnya

Ohiya, akan kujelaskan. Aku adalah seorang manusia yang ajaib. Maksudnya ajaib, aku tinggal didunia, tetapi berbeda aliran dengan manusia lain. Dikarenakan aku belum mempunyai pendamping, orangtuaku menyuruhku untuk mencari jodoh. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kubuat surat, tadinya hanya untuk main main saja, dan ternyata ada seorang yeoja yang terus mengikuti perintah suratku itu. Dia datang setiap malam hari Jumat, aku dapat melihatnya duduk dibangku kayu dipinggir sungai Han. Lalu aku akan melemparkan surat kepadanya. Dan untuk permata, aku sengaja menyuruhnya menyelupkan permata, supaya dia terkejut, dan ia memang terkejut. Aku juga mengajaknya jalan jalan bukan karena aku tidak pernah ke Seoul, tapi hanya ingin mengenalinya lebih dekat.

"Hei bodoh! Ayo masuk!" tibatiba teriakan cempreng JiHee membuyarkan lamunanku

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!" aku turun dari taxi dan masuk kedalam apartemennya

"Ssst! Diam kau!" dia menutup telinganya

"Apartemenmu lumayan untuk ukuran seorang yeoja kuliahan.." aku melihat lihat sekeliling apartemennya

"Terserah kau" dia masuk kedalam kamarnya

Aku duduk dibangku ruang tamunya sambil menunggunya keluar dari kamarnya

"Kau mau minum apa?" dia keluar dari kamarnya

"Apa saja" jawabku. Kemudian, dia pergi kedapur dan membuatkan ku minum

"Ini buatmu" dia menyerahkan segelas greentea kepadaku

"Gomawo" aku segera menyeruput greentea itu

"Hei, ngomong ngomong, kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Berasal darimana?" tanyanya tiba tiba

"Perlu kujelaskan?" tanyaku

"Ne! Perlu!" jawabnya mantap

"Baiklah" aku berdehem "Aku manusia yang ajaib. Aku juga tinggal didunia, tetapi berbeda aliran dengan manusia lain. Aku mempunyai keturunan dari kakekku yang juga ajaib. Suatu hari, orangtuaku menyuruhku untuk mencari jodoh dikarenakan sekarang mereka sudah tua, jadi tidak bisa memerhatikanku seperti dulu, maka dari itu, aku iseng iseng membuat surat dan melemparkannya kepinggir sungai Han, dan ternyata kau menemukannya dan betul betul menuruti semua perintah suratku itu! Berarti, jodohku adalah kau" aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadanya

"Mw..mwoya?! Aku jodohmu?! HAHAHAAHA kau lucu Cho Kyuhyun" dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"Ne. Kau jodohku" jawabku serius dan datar

"Aku tidak mau" mukanya menjadi serius tiba tiba

"Harus"

"Aniyo!"

"Harus!"

"ANIYO!" dia berteriak

"Hei kau. Harus Han JiHee harus! Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" aku menatapnya

"Aish kau! Aku tidak mau! Aku saja baru mengenalmu 7 jam!" jawabnya tak terima

"Aku akan memberimu waktu.."

"Waktu apa?" tanyanya

"Waktu untuk mencintaiku"

"..." dia tidak bisa menjawab

"Aku mau tidur Hee~ya. Dimana kamarku?"

"Itu" dia menunjuk kamar disebelah kamar tidurnya

"Baiklah. Selamat malam" aku meninggalkannya sendiri diruang tamu

**-Han JiHee POVs-**

Apa namja itu gila?! Dia bilang bahwa aku adalah jodohnya.. Aku saja baru mengenalnya 7 jam. Astaga dia itu...

Dia sekarang lagi tidur dikamar sebelah. Aku termenung. Mencoba mencerna perkataan perkataannya tadi. Manusia ajaib? Ajaib? Aish aku bingung. Tetapi kuakui, dia memang tampan. Tampan sekali. Tetapi aku belum mencintainya. Memang tidak ada salahnya jika aku adalah jodohnya, tetapi perlu waktu untukku untuk mencintainya perlahan lahan. Ya, aku akan mencobanya...

**JiHee Apartemen's**

**07.30 am KST**

"Hee~ya! Buatkan aku sarapan!" teriak Kyuhyun dari meja makan.

"Sabar! Aku sedang pakai baju! Dasar bodoh!" aku kembali berteriak dari dalam kamar. Aish namja itu, seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku membuatkan sarapan

Akupun keluar dari kamar, dan menemukannya sedang santai santai diatas sofa ku sambil nonton televisi

"Yak! Kau ini!" aku menghampirinya

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos

"Kau enak saja menyuruhku membuatkan sarapan, sementara kau bersantai santai begini?!" teriakku didepan mukanya

"Aku tidak bisa memasak" pandangannya beralih ke televisi

"Aish jinjja! Besok kau tidak boleh tinggal disini lagi!" aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat roti dan susu

Tidak lama kemudian, masakanku sudah selesai. Aku menyiapkannya diatas meja dan mentatanya. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini.

Aku menghampirinya, dan ternyata ia tertidur diatas sofa

"Kyu! Ireona kyu! Ireona!" aku menguncangkan badannya

"Hoaamm!" dia menguap sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya itu

"Kau ini! Baru bangun tidur lagi! Cepat! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriakku

"Sabar cerewet" perlahan lahan dia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Dasar tukang tidur

Kami berduapun sarapan didalam diam. Kyuhyun setengah tidak sadar ketika sarapan, maka itu aku menyiraminya dengan susu

"Yak! Aish! Han JiHee! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" seketika matanya melotot. Akupun menahan tawa

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!" aku masih memegangi perutku

"Kau ini!" dia menjitak kepalaku

"Yak appo! Hahahaha" aku masih saja tertawa. Diapun kini sudah tidak lemas lemasan lagi, dia malah mempercepat makannya dan diapun masuk lagi kedalam kamar. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya hari ini. Apa dia marah?-_-

Akupun menyusulnya. Aku melihat bahwa kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Aku coba membukanya dan itu terkunci. Aish

**-Kyuhyun POVs-**

Aku badmood gara gara JiHee. Dia menertawakanku terus dan menjiprati susu kemukaku. Menyebalkan. Aku tadi sedang ngantuk dan malah diperlalukan seperti itu(?)

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dikamar sampai dia menyerah membujukku

"Kyuhyun~ah! Buka pintunya!" dia mengetuk pintu kamar

Aku diam saja

"Kyuhyun! Buka!" dia mengetuk lebih keras lagi

Aku tetap diam

"KYUHYUN!" dia berteriak sekeras kerasnya

Aku masih diam, lalu tiba tiba aku tertawa sangat keras

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Eoh? Kau ketawa?" katanya diluar

"NE! Hahahahaha" aku masih tertawa

"Sialan kau! Cepat buka pintunya!" dia memukul mukul pintuku lagi

"Tidak mau! Hahahaha!" aku masih juga tertawa

"Aish! Sialan kau!"

-TBC-


End file.
